dalarancavesfandomcom-20200215-history
The Immortal
The Immortal is one of incoming Dalaran Caves legends. . Her primary attribute is Strenght. Attributes: Stats: Spells: Blood Plague: 'Spreads out a disease, that slows targeted enemy by 20% for 20 seconds * Cast Range: 200/300/400/500/600 * Mana Cost: 20 * Cooldown: 3 seconds '''Death Strike: '''Fires a shot that deals damage. It also heals The immortal for 3% of her maximum health for each disease. * Damage: 70/120/170/220/270 * Mana Cost: 45 * Cooldown: 14 seconds '''Rune Strike: '''The Immortal deals an additional 200% damage against her target. The total bonus damage is capped. * Damage cap: 200/300/400/500/600 * Mana Cost: 40 * Cooldown: 13 seconds '(Ultimate) Limit Break: '''The Immortal performances a 2.5-sec channeling. If channeled succesfully, The Immortal heals herself for 100% of her HP, and receives additional 400 HP for next 4 seconds * Mana Cost: 60 * Cooldown: 140/120/100 seconds Gameplay Guide (by Rathammer) Early on The Immortal isn't the greatest and you probably won't be able to hit mobs due to getting harrasted by the enemy legends but later on she becomes really hard to kill especially with her ultimate (the limit break) which allows her to compleatly restore her hp and get bonus hp for a few seconds. The times you are gonna be using spells is quite rare due to the low mana pool and i would recommend saving that mana for killing enemy legends. Now enough talking lets get to the skills. '''Level-ups: Now you maybe wondering "Why level up blood plague to maximum?". Well good sir the answer to that question is simple. Getting more range of that slow is good also the reason why you increase the level Rune strike first. The reason behind that is to increase the maximum damage of that skill. After that is maxed out there is the combination of Rune Strike and Death Strike (E + R). Since both of them are ranged and Death Strike is a RANGED skill it benefits from Rune Strike which leads to an empowered Death strike. Now onto the items. The starting items are simple. You can either buy boots of speed (in the market) for bonus speed early on or you can go for an urn (preserver + the url recepie, the mammoth sells those items). After that you try to get as much gold as possible and buy an Ogre Gauntlet Unholy Strenght and Septer of Mastery(the mammoth sells them). With that we go onto the next items. You buy a ring of reneration and advanced ring of regeneration(they are sold in the market) to give yourself a decent amount of hp regen and that will also allow you to buy searinox's heart(the mammoth sells it). That will give you a decent hp regen hp and some armor (some armor is better than none ;) ). After you finished with that heart you are gonna need attack speed so Orb of corruption(gloves of speed + orb of corruption recepie, both items are in the archer) will provide the attack speed you need. Now you need lifesteal and damage thankfully there is an item that gives both of them, the Deadly Strenght (unholy strenght + rod of necromancy + the recepie). It gives you the damage you need and it also gives you more hp and strenght. The more hp the stronger your ultimate becomes. Now you need more hp and survive ability so that is why we will go for Septer of wonders (Septer of mastery + septer of wonders recepie). The Septer provides all you need to fill up and now the last item. You can get another Deadly Strenght if its needed or you can make another Septer of Wonders. If you have a partner that deals alot of damage (usually Marksmans) you should go for a Septer of wonders however if your team is low on damage you should get Deadly Strenght. This is the guide. If you would like to make suggestions to this guide feel free to post them in the comments and i will look into them. Hope its helpful. I wish you a great day and have fun fighting enemy legends inside the caves. Category:Legends